Polah
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Tidak menunggu respon, Seiji mengangkat Madara bak karung beras, kemudian membawanya menuju futon. Sebagai anak bukan penurut, terang saja Madara meronta.


_**Story By: Bekantan Hijau.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yuki Midorikawa.**_

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Pair: Seiji x Madara.**_

 _ **Warning: Bahasa kasar(that's why rate M), typo, AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Polah**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

BRAK!

Pertengahan alis tercipta kerutan. Dalam hati menerka-nerka, sudah berapa _shiki_ yang jadi korban.

BAM!

"RASAIN!"

Terbesit pertanyaan baru pada benak kepala keluarga Matoba, bagaimana cara Takashi bisa tahan dekat-dekat dengan kakak kembarnya? Namun memang pantas diakui cucunya Reiko, kelakuan sungguh ekstrim.

Di tengah ruangan, satu pemuda berjalan tertatih. Setengah mengerang karena jengkel, tidak bisa bergerak leluasa lantaran pinggang terasa ngilu. Akan tetapi, ia tak segan menghantam apabila makhluk hina berupa _shiki_ dari klan terkuat berani mendekatinya.

Pada tengah-tengah _shoji_ , Seiji berdiri kalem mengamati tamu titipan tiga hari. Ehem, titipan paksa. Ibarat barang, langsung dilempar masuk tanpa peduli izin dari tuan Natsume pelakunya, sekretaris Nanase maklum.

"Jalanmu aneh."

Terhenyak, sang tamu lekas menoleh. Emosi naik melihat tuan rumah. Dengan tertatih, Madara berusaha beranjak menghampiri Seiji.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Pulang?" Pemanah ulung terkekeh ringan. "Bukankah Reiko-san bilang akan menjemputmu sendiri nanti? Lagipula tak ada orang di rumah kalian."

Berhenti di jarak satu meter. "Itu urusanku," sahut Madara sinis, kepala mendongak angkuh.

Menghela napas, Seiji menggeser _shoji_. "Itu akan menjadi masalah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tamuku seperti ini. Selain itu ...," ucapan terhenti beberapa saat, mengerling memerhatikan seisi ruangan, "kenapa berantakan sekali?"

Mendengus pongah, Madara membuang muka. "Hah! Salah sendiri! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau! Kutinju saja mereka!"

Kedua alis naik, Seiji tersenyum kecil. "Itu tidak bagus. Aku bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu. Jalan saja masih sempoyongan."

"Bertanggung jawab?" Madara menyeringai sinis. "Kau? Bukannya urusan klan lebih penting? Sampai menyuruh _shiki_ yang melakukannya."

"Oh, aku paham. Kamu tidak suka?"

"Jelas tidak!"

Kedua sudut bibir semakin naik, tersenyum ambigu. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang melanjutkan. Itu yang kamu inginkan, bukan?"

Membeliak, Madara tercekat ia terjebak. Sadar ia sudah salah bicara, tetapi terlalu lambat. Otak Seiji sudah membuat beragam rumus.

"Huaa!"

Tidak menunggu respon, Seiji mengangkat Madara bak karung beras, kemudian membawanya menuju _futon_. Sebagai anak bukan penurut, terang saja Madara meronta.

"Turunkan! Sialan! Apa yang ka—Aah! Apa ini?!" Madara memekik jengkel, kedua pergelangan tangan terikat kertas aneh. Kemungkinan itu khusus buatan pihak Matoba yang dikenalnya memang kurang kerjaan membuat benda semacam ini.

Dijatuhkannya Madara ke atas futon bulu angsa.

"Aduh! Kasar sekali! Sialan!"

"Diamlah. Ini tidak akan lama," tutur Seiji, dengan ringan meraih botol yang menganggur di lantai dekat futon.

"Oi, Mata Satu bangsat! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Kaki-kaki langsing berlapis kaus kaki menendang-nendang, berupaya menyingkirkan dalang yang seenaknya mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Seiji memutar bola matanya, pusing dengan tingkah laku menyebalkan dan tak penurut dari Madara.

"Ck, diamlah. Apa tidak bisa diam barang lima menit saja?" Seiji bergerak hingga menungging di atas Madara, dengan sedikit trik posisinya berada di tengah kaki Madara. Sebelah tangan memegang botol kecil, siap untuk dibuka.

"GAH! BANGSAT! ANJING KAU, MATOBA! MENYINGKIR DARIKU, _BASTARD_! _FUCK_!" Kalimat Madara semakin tidak karuan, tak ayal Seiji pusing memikirkan telinga yang terancam tuli.

"ENYAHLAH KAU, MATA SATU! ARGH! SIALAN! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU, BANGSAT!"

Melepaskan diri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau membunuh? Seiji tak ambil acuh, lantas melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Madara.

"JANGAN DIBUKA! BABI! SIALAN!" Wajah Madara gahar sekali, tak suka akan tindakan Seiji.

"Tak bisakah kamu tenang? Beda sekali dengan Takashi-kun."

"MENGHINA, YA?! ENAK SAJA MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN BATANG KOREK ITU!"

Botol kecil yang dipegang Seiji dibuka, tutupnya ditaruh agak jauh agar tidak terlempar oleh kegilaan Madara.

"SIALAN! JANGAN LAKU-Nhh ...!" Madara memejamkan matanya, bibir bawah digigit.

"Nah, diamlah dan jadi anak baik," tutur Seiji seraya mengoleskan balsem di permukaan tubuh area atas Madara yang sedikit lebam bekas terjatuh saat dikejar-kejar _shiki_.

"Tidak mauuuuuuu! Panas! Aku benci balsem!" Jerit Madara histeris dengan mata yang basah menahan panas dari balsem.

Bagian bawah _on the way_ dioles balsem.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
